A Mountain of Silver
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: "The only sound that broke the silence between him and Red was the howling wind. It made Gold all the more eager to hear someone's voice. And so, he spoke with his own." Two-shot of Gold's trek up Mt. Silver and his battle with the legendary trainer, Red. Rated T for minor swearing.


**EDIT: Added a few things, like some more detail, and fixed (hopefully) all the misspellings. If you see any more, please tell me.**

**Hnng I felt the urge to write a Pokemon fanfic after reading a few myself. :3 **

**NOTE: This was mainly inspired by Mya Latti's "Speak Up," so there will be a few references to it here and there.**

**So, this story takes place at where I am right now on my HeartGold version; at the entrance to Mt. Silver. I'm not nearly ready for Red yet, because all my Pokemon (save for Typhlosion, who's lv. 71) are in their 40's and 50's. I'm gonna be training on Mt. Silver for a while. :P**

**Anyway, even though I'm a girl on the game, I'll be using the male character, otherwise known as Gold for this story. However, he will have my team of Pokemon. :D Here's my team:**

**Typhlosion**

**Ampharos**

**Espeon**

**Dragonite**

**Gyrados**

**and Pidgeot. :)**

**Enjoy~!**

The mountain. The tall, dangerous mountain that he had wanted to climb the moment he had heard of it was right in front of him. He felt a cool breeze pass him by, and he closed his eyes, letting loose a sigh to calm his nerves.

He had heard many rumors of the legendary trainer, Red training his team of powerful Pokemon in this very mountain. Gold himself was very eager to be meeting him again now that he was a trainer.

About four years ago, when he was merely eleven, he met Red on the S.S. Anne. Back then, Gold thought Red was a little weird, being absolutely silent and all. But he soon realized that some kids were born that way; with no real voice to use. His mom told them that Red was a "mute."

He heard a small grunt, and he looked over to his Pokemon, a Typhlosion. It slowly nodded, and a small smile creased its face. Gold smiled back, and found the willpower to urge his legs forward.

He walked inside of the cave, and found that all of the rocks inside were a dark shade of bluish silver.

Well, now he knew where the name "Mt. Silver" came from.

He continued forward, and with a new found confidence, let loose a grin. "Come on, Typhlosion!" He smiled at his first ever Pokemon; once a small cyndaquil about half the size of his backpack, now larger than him by about a foot. Said pokemon drew closer to him, knowing fully well that he needed to protect his trainer from the dangers that were held inside this cave.

Gold let loose a chuckle. "Aw, Typhlosion, no need to be so close!" He gently nudged the powerful fire type away from him. It whined a bit, eyes tinted with concern. "I'm sure I'll be fine. No need to worry about me!" He grinned, trying to convince his pokemon that everything was going to be fine.

A little wary, Typhlosion slowly looked away and reluctantly nodded.

Gold turned his attention to his surroundings. To his left, there was a somewhat small body of water fed by the waterfall crashing down from above. And to his right, there was a rocky wall. He decided to go to the right.

"Follow me!" The pokemon tilted its head, but followed Gold's orders. Grasping the wall, Gold slowly began his climb up the wall.

The climb tired his arms out a bit, and once he was on top, he grabbed Typhlosion's left arm and helped his pokemon the rest of the way up. With a sigh of relief, he continued onward.

…

"_Mom, I want to be a Pokemon trainer!" Gold told his mother many years back._

"_Are you sure?" His mom replied, a little skeptical._

"_Of course! I also want a totodile!"_

_His mom seemed to disapprove. "No no, honey. That pokemon could bite you!"_

"_How about chikorita?"_

"_No, that pokemon could use some kind of poisonous attack on you!"_

"_Cyndaquil?"_

"_That's a fire-type, sweetie. It could burn you."_

_Nine-year-old Gold groaned in annoyance. "But mooooom! Those are the only pokemon professor Elm will offer!"_

"_I know, honey..." Gold's mom rubbed her temple. "You still have five years to decide what Pokemon you want."_

"_But you said no to all three!"_

"_Go run off and play with Lyra... why don't you do that?" she snapped, but not too harshly._

"_...But-"_

"_Please go, Gold."_

_With a huff of defeat, Gold left the house, slamming the door behind him._

…

With a grunt of effort, Gold made it back into the cave, but higher up. He was on a new floor. It was also considerably colder. He allowed Typhlosion to be closer to him, just because he was getting cold. He didn't mind being close to his pokemon, but he was always a little claustrophobic.

"Alright, Typhlosion. This way." He walked forward, and saw stairs, believe it of not. "...Stairs? In the middle of nowhere?" He blinked a few times, but soon shrugged it off and walked up them. It wasn't a large set of stairs, but big enough to make his legs a little sore.

He was soon met with the dark, yawning entrance to another cavern, and walked inside. Once his eyes adjusted to the slightly darker room, he found that there was another pair of stairs, much to his annoyance, and a large, swirling path that went above him seemingly forever.

"Oh, come on!"

…

"_Let's go see Elm's pokemon, Gold!" The cheerful voice of his best friend, Lyra made him jump in freight. _

"_Alright..."_

_Professor Elm always let him and Lyra play with a few of his pokemon. Lyra had always loved being with pokemon, and because of her love of the creatures, had gotten a marill for her eleventh birthday. However, she was forbidden to battle with it until she was fourteen, the qualified age for trainers._

_Lyra didn't mind, though. She even told her parents that she didn't even want to be a trainer in the first place. She just wanted to help the professor with his studies. _

"_I don't want to be known as a pokemon trainer. I'd rather be known as a pokemon professor one day." She told them._

…

Once outside, Gold found that it was slowly getting dark out. The sun had begun setting, and that alone made it even colder.

_Ugh... how does Red stand this cold?!_ He gasped for air while shivering. A light snow was falling, adding to the discomfort.

Typhlosion gave its trainer a sympathetic look. It was indeed cold, but it could hardly feel the harsh winds behind its fire-proof fur. It nudged Gold gently, urging him onward.

Gold sighed, his breath going up in a cloud of fog. "Alright... let's continue..." He forced himself forward, and winced from the fierce winds.

After a few minutes of walking in the rather deep snow, he found another one of those tunnels, and immediately ran into it, letting out a loud exhale of relief. "Okay... we can take a break. Just a small one, though!" The last statement was said in a rush that made Typhlosion smile inwardly.

Gold leaned against the wall, glad to be out of the harsh winds that Mt. Silver held. Though it was still rather cold, the fact that no wind blew into the cave made it slightly warmer.

…

"_Hey, I'm Gold!" He told the younger Red after walking up to him. He nodded in response. "__Isn't this ship so fancy? My mom got two tickets from some competition she entered in Goldenrod City, so we decided to take the trip." He was very talkative back then. "I'm not sure I like it though... everyone looks so rich. We're not." Red smiled a bit. "So, what's your name?"_

_When the older boy didn't respond, he tilted his head in confusion. Hadn't he heard him? _

"_Um... what's your name?"_

_After a moment of silence, the teen pointed towards some of the red tennis tables. _

"_...Red?"  
_

_The brown-haired teen nodded, smiling ever-so-slightly. _

"_Red, huh...? Nice name!" Gold noticed the pikachu on Red's shoulder. "...You're a trainer?"_

_Red nodded again._

"_Oh, you're so lucky! I'm eleven, and I still have to wait until I'm fourteen to become a trainer!" He looked into Red's dark brown eyes, and saw... so much depth in them. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. "Some day, when I become a trainer, I will battle you, Red!"_

…

He grinned at the memory. What he told Red four years ago was going to be coming true in the next half hour (well, that's what he guessed would be the time remaining until he made it to the peak)! That memory motivated him to move forward.

He exited the cave once more, finding the snow falling a bit more harshly. He winced, but pushed himself forward. He looked up, and found that the peak was in sight! "We're almost there!" He exclaimed, and soon realized that in order to get there, he had to climb. "Ugh... damn it..." He cursed to himself. He grabbed hold of the wall, and forced himself to the next ledge, Typhlosion following soon after.

This continued on for about twenty minutes, and with extreme concentration and only falling down exactly seven times, Gold finally made it to... another cave entrance.

He deadpanned. _How many caves do I have to go through?!_

Typhlosion nudged him lightly and gave Gold a look that clearly said: _'don't worry. We'll be there very soon. I feel it.'_

The black-haired boy smiled lightly. This was frustrating, but he had to remember; the peak was in sight! "Thank you, Typhlosion." With that, he entered the next cave.

The cave looked much simpler than all the others. However, when Gold made it to the end, there was a very large wall. It was at least a hundred feet high, and he had to climb it.

"...Well, fuck!"

…

"_Are you sure you're ready, Gold?" His mother asked him as he packed his things into his backpack. _

"_I'm fourteen, mom! I'm old enough to be a pokemon trainer!"_

"_You're absolutely right, but I don't think you're ready."  
_

"_Well, I think I am." Gold snapped back as he zipped up his bag, throwing it behind his shoulder. He was on his way out of his room, but was interrupted when his mother hugged him. "Mooom! I said that I'm ready!"_

"_I know... I know..." her voice was cracked. Was she going to cry? "I'm just going to miss you very much..."_

"_I know, mom..." Gold said, trying to hide his impatience. "I'll miss you too." He gently broke from his mother's grip and smiled lightly. "I promise that I'll visit!" _

…

The climb was proving too difficult for Gold. He was only able to make it about half way up before he slid back down in exhaustion.

"Ugh..." He groaned while lying on the ground, exhausted. His fingers were red and a little raw from clawing them against the rock.

Typhlosion sat beside him, concern evident in its eyes.

"I'll be fine, Typhlosion... just gimmie a minute..." After a few moments, Gold sat back up and smiled warily. "Maybe I should ask Pidgeot for a lift, eh?" The fire-type nodded. "Alright, then I'll have to put you back in your pokeball." Gold fished Typhlosion's pokeball from his backpack and put it inside. Bringing Pidgeot's ball out, he sent the tawny bird out. It let out a squawk and flapped its wings a bit before landing beside Gold, awaiting orders.

"Alright, Pidgeot. We need to get up there," he pointed to the light shining on top of the ledge. "so...could you fly me up there?"

Pideot chirped a bit, and nodded. Gold got onto the majestic bird pokemon, and with that, it took off, carrying its trainer to hopefully their final destination.

…

"_Oh, hello, Gold!" Professor Elm greeted Gold with the usual smile. "I was about to ask you if you could run an errand for me."_

_Gold raised an eyebrow. "Errand?"_

"_Yes, an errand." Elm pointed to three pokeballs. "Inside are my pokemon, Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile. I would like you to take one and get something for me at Mr. Pokemon's place." He looked over to Gold expectantly. "Do you think you can do that for me?"_

"_Uh... sure!" Gold said, a bit too much enthusiasm in his voice. He was going to ask for one, but..._

"_Oh, thank you!" He gave Gold the three pokeballs. "Go on, take the pokemon out and pick one!" _

_Gold smiled a bit, and nodded, letting the three pokemon loose from their pokeballs. Inside, as Elm said, were Chikorita, Totodile and Cyndaquil. All three seemed to be happy to see Gold, and let out cries of delight clearly saying: _'are we going to play, Gold? Where's Lyra? Is she going to play with us too?'

"_Alright... I'm going to pick one of you, and take you on a little trip!" He saw the excitement in all of their eyes, well, save for Cyndaquil, who always had its eyes shut. But he could tell that it too, was excited. _

_Gold looked over each one carefully. He loved all three of them, and he was a little upset about picking only one. _

_He always thought of Chikorita as the shy one; the one who didn't like playing quite as much. The poor thing would probably be too scared to go very far._

_Totodile was also out of the question. It was way too mischievous, and it also had a tendency to bite him..._

_So, all that he had left was Cyndaquil._

"_Alright... Cyndaquil!" The small pokemon jumped in surprise. "You're coming with me!" _

"_Quiiiiilll!" the little cyndaquil cried out in joy, and leaped at Gold, who in turn grunted in shock. The other two pokemon seemed a little disappointed. Totodile was a bit more sad than Chikorita, who just shrugged it off. _

"_Alright, so Cyndaquil's your choice, then?" Gold nodded and laughed a bit when said pokemon climbed on top of his head. "Well, then, good luck!"_

…

The snow was almost literally tearing at his clothes when he made it to the top. The air was slightly thinner, and that caused him to have trouble breathing. He nodded in thanks to Pidgeot and returned it to its pokeball before bringing Typhlosion back out.

Gold looked into the distance, and saw a faint figure. As he drew ever closer, he began to recognize who it was. It was Red!

Red looked much older than when he'd last seen him, and taller. He was wearing his short-sleeved vest, despite it being so freezing. He was staring off into the distance, with his pikachu perched on his shoulder.

He walked a bit closer to Red, growing nervous. How would this meeting go? He wanted to battle Red, but... what if he injured Red's pokemon? What if Red injured _his_ pokemon? This battle wasn't going to be easy, and he knew that much.

The only sound that broke the silence between him and Red was the howling wind. It made Gold all the more eager to hear someone's voice. And so, he spoke with his own, even if it was a bit shaky.

"Hey, Red!"

**Alright! Now that this chapter's over, who's point of view should the next/last chapter be? Red's or Gold's? Please say who in your reviews!**

**Until next time, **

**~LunaratheAra**


End file.
